Glimmers of the End
by jenovadeathspecimen
Summary: Matthew wakes up on a island with Klaus Mikaelson and Emma swan. Why are they here. What will he do with the knowledge he knows about them. SI/OC Multiverse fic
1. Chapter 1: Isle of Alpha

I woke up and felt something grainy under me and saw a blue sky above me to say the least I was rather confused.

"What the hell?" I thought aloud.

Then I noticed the sound of 2 people arguing rather loudly.

"Who are you, and where are we?" Said a male british voice agressively "Who are you?" Said a female voice agressively but not as much. "I don't know where this is." She continued. "Im supposed to believe that Ill rip you all to shreds if you don't explain and wake them up starting with the boy." said the male british voice. "You better leave him alone if you know whats good for you" said the female

At this point I began to get up then instantly someone was by me. "And who might this be?" Says the male british voice. This time he sounded as if hes right next to me now when before it sounded like he was far away. Then I begin to turn looking for these people and see a Man with curled dirty blonde hair and a distance away I see who I presumed was the woman who had blonde and a boy with a darker hair color behind her (I couldn't tell which as it was far away. )It was hard to tell but it looked like the woman had a perplexed/shocked look on her face but after a moment it faded. She then moved forward a few feet and said loud and somewhat accusingly "I have no idea who that is." Then I instantly feel something around my arms. At that moment my heart started pounding I was scared I was really scared I tried to escape his grip but it was too strong. Then I felt a gust of air and gforces and a sharp pain in my back. I was looking directly into blue green eyes and the male british man said "who are you?" I couldn't think I wanted to throw up I felt sick and in pain and my heart was pounding I was gonna die I just knew it. I was too terrified to answer his question.

Then I felt myself being pulled forward and pushed back into something and he asked again well staring into my eyes "who are you?" I was crying and freaking out but I answered cause I knew if I didn't id feel that pain again "Matthew" I said in a weak whimper. "Matthew who?" He said. "Matthew Richardon" I said .

"Where is this?" The british man said well still staring straight into me. "I don't know please let me go" I said crying. "guess I have to do it the old fashioned way" then I felt a hand tightly around my throat strangling me. "Where are we?" He asked agressively. I couldn't answer I couldn't even breathe. "Where are we?" He asked more agressively strengthening his grip. Then loosening it "I... don't... know" I say again well feeling pain intense my throat instantly. "Oh well you're no use to me." Then I feel his grip crushing my throat and I know at that moment Im gonna die.

"Wait please stop" I hear the woman yell. "Why cause his death will undo this spell he cast on me and my family" he says agressively. "Stop please" the woman pleads. "No I will not let my enemies trick me" he says.

Then 3 things happened all at once I see a pure white light I feel the pressure on my throat remove and I passed out.

I come to a hour or so later for a second I think im in my bed at home and what just transpired was a dream. Then i feel the grainy sand again and realize to my horror it wasn't. Then I began to question what the hell is going on. I wake up on a beach in who knows where, then get intterogated and assualted by a angry british man. Then I remember the major injuries to my throat and back he surely caused. But I notice that I don't feel any pain at all in my throat or back. I began to question if it ever happened. When im interrupted by a teenage guys voice saying "Mom hes up." Then I see a pair of jeans and a jacket approach me. Then I look up and see the woman and I realize that one she looks beautiful and that she looked strangely familiar though I couldn't figure out why.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked sounding genuinely concerned. Despite her seeming nice im afraid to answer given the earlier assualt but after a moment of contemplation I do.

"Unfortunately yes" I say timidly.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asks.

"Yes actually physically anyways my back and my throat don't hurt at all oddly." I say in a confused tone.

"Well thats good" she says, "im sorry to ask this after what just happened but do you have any Idea where we are?" She adds

"Sadly no. You have any theories where we are" I say hopeful that she would.

"I thought we were in neverland but I realized we couldn't be there." She said

I thought for a few moments wait what then I thought she was making a joke to try to cheer me up. So I fake laughed. Though in reality I was a bit mad she made a joke after I asked a serious question. The woman looked a bit confused for a moment then got a look like she understood something. Then she got a worried look on her face paused and asked me more questions,

"So whats your name?" She asked

"Oh my name is Matthew." I say "whats yours?"

"Emma and this is my son Henry." She says as He walks towards them.

Then I began to realize that the man that attacked me could be here and come back "Is he here?" I whisper terrified.

"Oh no hes out cold from me attacking him" Emma says

"Oh my god thank you you saved my life." Instantly I felt safer. Now knowing she was the one who stopped him from killing me, and that he was not in service at the moment.

"Its no problem I couldn't just watch and let him do that to someone." Emma said

"Who is he anyways?" I ask.

"We have no idea he was just here and started yelling and threatening us.". She explains sounding a bit shaken herself.

I debate for a second asking this next question but figure even if it sounds crazy to her. I can just pass it as a joke or stress or something "What is he? Its like he had super speed or something."

Emma seems to be debating how to answer the question the she says "Yea I don't know its weird" though it sounded like she wasn't that suprised about it. Which was a bit odd.

At this point i decided to stand up and get my bearings. And stand up and look around and notice a bunch of people laying in the sand. At first I thought they were dead but noticed a few breathing. Then I recognized something familiar about some of them aswell. Then i finally got a good look at Henry and it hit me.

I was shocked and confused and began questioning if this was a dream or if I was going insane. I mean it'd certainly make sense if it was a dream since ive had dreams where characters from shows appeared before. But this didn't feel like a dream it felt real. Granted most of my dreams feel real until I wake up and then I realize the dream had a bunch of weird inconsistencies that made them not real. Like time not passing right or things just not feeling exactly real. But this dream if it was a dream didn't have any of those issues. I began to wonder if this is real. This both scared and excited me.

I guess Emma interperted this as me being shocked by the people laying on the ground and she said "don't worry they're not dead just been sleeping none of them besides us have gotten up." She says in a a assuring voice but her face had a look of worry

"Do you know any of them?" I asked calming myself pushing the earlier thought aside.

Emma looks a bit caught off gaurd by this "Yea most of them actually."

"Oh how?" I ask.

She looks a bit caught off gaurd by this but she answers anyways "Yea most of them actually."

"Oh how?" I ask then I realized oh wait I know how.

"We're from the same town." She says.

"Oh" I say remembering her super power deciding not to press her afraid of risking her catching him in a lie.

"So what about the ones you don't know?" I ask genuinely wondering.

"We're not sure" Henry suddenly says joining the conversation. "We think some of them are people he knows."

"He who?" Then I realize how much of a idiot I am, oh yea the He that attacked me. I guess discovering you're on a island with once upon a time characters makes you forget things even if they were just discussed a few minutes before hand.

Before either of them could answer. I said "oh him".

Then I remembered his voice and how at thetime it was foreign to me but thinking about it now it seemed familiar and I had a plan.

"Where is he anyways?" I ask

"Over there out cold why?" Emma asks supiciously.

"I wanna see if I recognize him." I say which is truthful. Emma looks like shes ginna say something, but before she does I head torwards him. As I get closer I see the all too familiar dirty blonde hair. I walk to the other side of him as his face wasn't visible and I didn't wanna risk moving him, and I saw the face of the actor Joseph Morgan but I was certain this wasn't Joseph Morgan no the super speed the strength the way he looked straight in my eye, the paranoia this was Niklaus Mikaelson.

My heart began pounding, I was freaking out the characters of once upon a time were one thing yes there were some bad characters on the show but they never were too bad also they were somewhat predictable. But the Mikaelsons especially Niklaus were not one second there your allie the next hes feeding you your familys entrails right after he murdered them. Of course well watching the show I did sympathize with them but that was a show. This is real life and im already a enemy in his eyes, and so is Emma. Then I remembered that Emma mentioned she thought some of the people were people he knew. I instantly realized who these people probably were. I began walking around the people laying in the sand. The first one I saw is Kol which made my heart thump again for a few moments. Then next I saw Rebecca which didnt really affect me. Then I saw Elijah which gave me temporary relief. Then i came across someone I wasn't expecting Camille.

At that moment I wanted to scream to the top of my lungs "Yes Yes Yes there is hope of here Klaus would've killed us all but with Camille here there is a chance he won't." But instead I just whispered "Thank you Camille and Elijah for being here" then something even more unexpected happened. Elijahs eyes opened.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

Fortunately Elijah didn't see him and seemed to be having a bit if trouble waking up so I had time to quietly jog back to Emma. Despite him being a voice of reason for Klaus I really didn't wanna be around when he got up fully to see his family lying around him. When I got back to Emma. She instantly asked "What happened?" I guess she noticed I was scared. I decided to go with the truth as if I lied about this she'd find out regardless if her supposed ability to spot lie was actually a thing or not. Since he was getting up

"someone else woke up" I explain.

"Who?" Emma says

"I don't know" I say even though I did.

"I'll check on them" she says starting to head in the direction of Elijah. Despite me lying it seems she didn't catch on it maybe her power doesn't work on me, or maybe she has to be more focused for it to work.

"Wait" I yell, which I realize isn't the best thing to do given elijahs hyper sensitive hearing.

"What?" Emma says.

"I think..." I pause. I was gonna say I think hes brothers with the man who attacked me cause they look similar. But I realized this could make things worse if she would mention it to Elijah. He would become more supicious. So I decided to instead say.

"What if hes with the man that attacked me what if hes like him"

Emma pauses looking to consider this a moment then says "Well what if he is that doesn't mean we shouldn't help him." She says then turns and runs back in the direction of Elijah.

"What if you get hurt?" I say

"I can handle myself." she says

"Wait ill come to." Henry says.

"No you should stay back in case he is dangerous" she says, then heads in the direction more at this moment I realized she thought she could handle herself cause she has her powers. But im honestly not sure if she could, The villains Emma has dealt with have been disney Villains who are a bit of a charicature. The mikaelsons were different they wern't disney villains they wern't just pure evil thinking of peter pan and they wouldn't just become good from a speech or something. (I thought of the snow queen in my head.) They'd kill her if they wern't killed first and Emma wasn't one to just kill her enemies unless she had to

"Can I come?" I ask

"No stay back with Henry please." She says.

"Ok" I say. I did honestly plan on staying back at virst but then after a few seconds of thinking. About Elijah killing Emma I started following behind slowly. If they killed Emma then it would cause a war between everyone also shes the only means of protection I have against the originals for the moment. I want to survive this. I also wanted everyone else to even the originals. As I began walking I realized this was a risk as well. What if Elijah decided to kill me right when he sees me what if klaus or his other siblings wake up. But i decided to continue onward if Emma dies id most likely die anyways. So would others her death would cause a war between the once upon a time and the originals.

I got closer and saw emma lean down by Elijah she looks like she was saying something.

Emma POV

"Hello, can you hear me?" Emma said.

The unknown mans eyes finally fully opened before they were doing a strange constant blinking motion.

He didn't answer so Emma wasn't sure if he heard.

So she asked again. "Hello can you hear me?" The man mumbled something but it didn't seem directed at her "Hayley wheres Hayley" he said.

"Whos Hayley?" Emma asked deciding to try to get him to talk to wake him more.

This question seemed to jolt him completely awake as then he began to stand up. He looked around apthen looked at me. If he saw the people om the ground he didn't let on.

"Who are you?" He says in a official sounding British Accent.

Emma was a bit caught off gaurd by his intimidating directness but answered.

"I'm Emma, Who are you?"

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson. Now that we got pleasantries out of the way" Elijah says then super speeds to Emma grabbing her by the throat.

"You have five seconds to tell me where we are and what you did to my family." Elijah says agressively.

Adam POV

I was scared I saw Elijah grab Emma by the throat. I Thought this is it this is where we all die. I got interrupted from my depressing spiral of thoughts by Henry Yelling "Mom" sounding closer than he should.

I turned and sure enough instead of being yards behind me he was just a few feet. I looked back and saw that elijah was looking in the direction of us and let her go, and sped over. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"Stop hurting my mom" Henry said furiously. Well looking at Elijah intimidatingly

"Henry stay back run" Emma said raspily. I could see in the background she was preparing a white energy beam or whatever that thing she has is.

I realized what I had to do at this moment. I had to not think about the craziness and calm myself and try to be a peacemaker. If someone didn't do something everyone would just attack everyone. I thought about the best way to speak to elijah from my knowledge on the show. I calmed my breath pushing the craziness aside and said

"What are we all doing?" I said well trying my hardest to stay calm.

"What in gods name do you mean?" Elijah says confused and angry,

"Why are we fighthing with eachother, none of us have any idea whats going on, and attacking one another isn't helping." I say seriously. Emma stops charging up her magic at this point.

"And who supposed peacekeeper are you?" Elijah asks.

"If you must know my name is Matthew, but who I am is beside the point. What I am is trying to figure out whats going on, and Attacking eachother isn't gonna help matters." I say then pause thinking.

"Now who are you, and why are you being so. Um..." pausing again then thinking of what word to use then going with "agressive".

"Agressive, Agressive... you would be agressive if your family was laying around you looking as if in a coma aswell". Elijah says sounding irritated with what I said.

"Well we had nothing to do with that, (besides klaus) there are other people in strange sleeping states aswell" I say. "You were in one just a few minutes ago" I add.

Elijah looks somewhat suprised by this. Then he goes back to interrogating.

"And how do I know that any of you or all of you arn't responsible for all this." He asks intimidatingly

"You don't" I say honestly. I was a bit paranoid about it myself I mean I could think of a few Once upon a time characters who'd do this purposely or accidentally. Hell I could've done it accidentally I mean I don't think my world had magic but I also didn't think magic was real until a few hours ago, id feel id notice something like that but whos to say.

"So why should I risk it?" Elijah said still intimidating as ever.

I honestly couldn't think of anything so I said the worst possible thing "I don't know". After saying that I was certain I would die. To say what happened next suprised me was a understatement.

"You can stop cowering in fear with your eyes closed now" Elijah said comically. "You can do it with them open if you must." He adds lightly chuckling

I open my eyes a few moments later and Elijah imediately walks away no longer interested. "Alright it appears we have been summoned to this isle. By something or someone. I propose we search to gain information and try to wake your people and my people up" Elijah says directly to Emma who acts confused like she doesn't know what hes talking about.

"That woman and man over there are related to you arn't they" Elijah says pointing a bit to the side of where I am.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Emma says

"Oh ok thats good" Elijah says sarcasticly. Then he begins walking torwards the canopy of trees surounding the beach. Emma follows behind motioning for me and Henry to come forward aswell. Henry comes but before I follow I walk over to where Elijah pointed. Sure enough David and Mary Margret were there.

Hmm Elijah is certainly smart I thought. Then as I was walking I remembered that Klaus was out cold and not in the weird sleep state like the rest. What if he wakes up well were gone. Regardless of when he wakes up will definitely have problems after he does especially since Elijah doesn't know of Emmas powers and that she attacked Klaus. How will he see us then? I run up to Emma to talk about it but then I remember the super hearing.

Also I shouldn't put all my faith in Emma she is a kind person but once everyone else wakes up and doesn't recognize me she'll be supicious of me if she already isn't. I doubt She'd do anything to me other people might. Even if none of the so called "bad characters" from the show were here which Im unsure of. Even Emmas main group of heroes could do something to me specifically thinking of David and Killian. They were great people but when it came to their friends and family they could be reckless. Thats a similarity they have to the originals I suppose. Thinking about dealing with future problems almost made me forget about my current ones. But then I was brought back to reality by Henry running past me. I realized I was heading the wrong way and turned and started heading torwards Emma and Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

EMMA POV

"Never go near my kid again, I don't care who you are or why you do. If you even look at him wrong i'll make sure you regret it." Emma whispered to Elijah.

"As long as you have no ill intent for my family I promise to not hurt any of you." Elijah says

"I'd like to see you try." Emma says with a fearless look. Though in reality she was scared out of her mind being transported to strange place suddenly, and being attacked by people was a normal part of her life but this whole situation was different. She was scared that her family and friends would never wake up. She was scared that they'd never get home. She was scared that She'd die. She was scared of whatever or whoever brought them here. But she had to act like everything would be fine for Henry and everyone else.

"Don' test your luck" Elijah said.

With that comment Emma decided to stop provoking him she didn't wanna risk him attacking Her Henry or Matthew. Even though she wasn't exactly 100% trustworthy of Matthew he didn't seem like a bad person even though shes pretty sure he lied about a few things. He probably is just nervous and isn't very trustworthy right now and who would be. Even if he did purposely deceive that doesn't mean he deserves to die.

After her thoughts about Matthew she moved on to Elijah. I wonder what he is? She then decided to openly ask.

"What are you?" She asked in a serious tone

"And why would I tell you that?" Elijah said.

"What if it has something to do with why were here" Emma says

Elijah turns and looks at her unimpressed

"Thats a interesting manipulation tactic to get me to tell you, but even if It did have something to do with it what good would telling you do." He says.

I decided to drop the subect.

MATTHEW POV

Catching up to Emma and Elijah. I wondered what exactly everyone was looking for. I sure as hell didn't know but I imagined Emma and Elijah each had their theories of what to look for and what did this to them. (Probably completely different theories). Then in my head I wondered what Emma thought of Elijah and Klaus did she think they were something completely different than what they are. As far as I know vampires didn't exist anywhere in any of the worlds of once upon a time. So I actually was curious what she thought they were. Also what Klaus thinks she is. I also wondered what everyone else will think if they wake up. This whole imagining what everyone thought of everyone else thing helped me not freak out I think.

Though the instant I thought this reality came back. I still had hope this was some kinda dream but I highly doubted it. Another thing that I didn't really even think of till now given all the craziness was that id never see my family again, or my dog or my house. Then I started thinking about my family and started crying silently. Throughout my life id sometimes randomly imagine oh what if I was inside this show or game or book or whatever. But I never really wanted it to happen and now that it has I don't think I can handle it. I began sobbing softly nearly tripping on a rock.

I feel a hand on my back, "its gonna be ok." Henry said. "My mom will get us all back". This just made things worse, and I just started sobbing briefly. Emma and Elijah must've took notice cause I heard them come.

A few minutes went by no one spoke or anything. I just got up and pretended nothing happened even though everyone saw.

Elijah POV

The boy reminded me of Niklaus at that moment, it reminded him of his human days. That he hardly even remembers. One time back in their human days he remembered coming across Klaus crying under a Tree this was one of the first times Father beat him. Even then though Klaus hid the tears. Though I could tell they were there. Then I hugged him and just let him

Though this boy was crying for completely different reasons under a completely different type of tree. Just the similarities of the scene reminded me of it. Always and forever began echoing in my mind. I must wake them up I thought.

Matthew POV

Godammit that's so embarassing I just cried in front of people. Fictional people one of which was a 1000 year old vampire that could use that against me later on. Not really sure how he could but im sure he'd find some way if he wanted to. The other two will now be all concerned and probably bombard me with "Are you ok?" and "Wanna Talk?" later. Honestly getting my neck snapped by Klaus sounds alot more appealing now, I mean who knows maybe that'd send me back.

I still was sad about my family but after a few minutes of walking it lessened for the time being. To keep my mind off it I decided to talk to Henry. Specifically avoiding talking about the whole situation. I just asked him stuff like "what you like to do?" Or whatever. At first I think he thought it was odd I was asking such casual stuff. But after a bit I think he realized I was trying to keep my kind off things. So he went along and answered the questions.

Honestly he seemed considerably more perceptive than he is on the show. Henry honestly annoyed me and seemed really cheesy to me in the show. Though now talking with him face to face. He seemed alot more... real. I chuckle to myself at that thought "real". Fictional characters are now starting to feel real to me. Id check myself into a mental institution right now if I could.

Klaus POV

My eyes struggle to open at first still in pain from whatever that witch did to me. Its nothing like the feeling when I woke up on this god forsaken island.

I push myself up then get a better bearing on my surroundings. As I didn't really get the chance earlier as I was focused on interrogating the witch and her Spawn. Then she knocked me out with some strange magic ive never seen before. "Before I kill her I must find out what that was" I thought to myself deviously.

Looking around I was disapointed to find the witch her son and that other boy all gone. "More fun for later" I thought.

After looking at the surroundings I decided to look at the other sleeping tennants. The majority all looked rather average. There was a dwarf man "thats interesting I suppose". Though honestly that bored me nearly as much. The only ones that did intrigue me was a middle aged man with a hook which I kicked out of curiosity if it was real or not and indeed it was and a old man with brownish gray hair that I sensed ntense power from.

After examining them I went back to where my family was sleeping. I carefully walked between rebekah and Kol and Hayley, then accidentally stepped on Jackson "oh well" I noticed that Elijah was no longer where he was earlier. I put that thought away for a moment and I walked over to Cami. "Oh camille my darling im so sorry you were caught up in whatever this is." I promise you I will wake you and get us back and get vengence on whoever is responsible. I lightly kissed her forehead.

"Now then time to kill a witch and find my brother" then he super speeds away.

Emma POV

"Do you seriously have no idea where we are?" I ask.

"Other than a Island in the ocean no." Elijah answered.

Emma just nodded.

"Why do you think I had something to do with us ending up here? Cause I can assure I didn't." Elijah added.

"Well you can assure as much as you want that doesn't mean its true." I said.

"No matter I didn't. Now do you have any idea where we are?" Elijah asked

"No other than a island in the ocean." I replied

"Really you don't have any theories or anything?" Elijah asks in a accusatory tone.

"No" I lie.

Elijah sighed dropping the subject moving on to a new one.

"Where are you from?" Elijah asked.

"I don't see how thats any of your business." I said

"Im just curious is all afterall earlier you did mention that who we are might have something to do with why we're hear" Elijah said.

"Yes and then you proceeded to not answer any of my questions regarding you you at all." I said

"Fine if you tell me some things about you I'll tell you things about me." Elijah says.

"And whos to say you won't just lie?" I say.

"Whos to say you won't" Elijah.

"Ok fine im from New york city." I said. I realized this was a lie of sorts and also I wasn't even sure he'd recognize the name if he was from the enchanted forest or some other place. Though I decided to go with it as I did want to try being partly honest and get more information on whatever he is.

"Hmm that doesn't suprise me you have a city air about you... Now what do you want to know?" He says.

I debate asking what he is again but then I worry he'll shut me down again so I decided to go with something normal.

"Where are you from?" I ask

"Well im from many places though the place I call home is new orleans." Elijah says.

"Oh" I say a bit shocked for a second suprised by the fact he lives on earth in the united states. Though given everything I really shouldn't have been.

"Where do you live?" Elijah asked.

"I told you." I said.

"You told me where you're from not where you live." Elijah asked.

"I live in maine" I said.

"Where in maine?" Elijah asked.

"Just maine." I said.

"Very well whats your question?" Elijah asked.

I didn't really wanna answer anymore and I didn't wanna lie either ( I had a strange feeling he could tell when some lies.) So i decided to just ask what I wanted to know.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Thats a rather big ask especially given you only gave me half a answer last time."

"You asked 2 questions." I pointed out getting annoyed with this attitude.

"Fine very well, im a vampire." Elijah says.

I stood there shocked for a few moments but got over it quickly. Never heard of vampires before well atleast not them being real anywhere.

"Hmm thats odd." Elijah said.

"What?" I said.

"Well you didn't seem all to suprised by that maybe for a second but you wern't freaking out, laughing hysterically, or going into shock like the average naive human would." Elijah said.

Well its better to start sharing this with him now than whenever his psychotic family memeber wakes up and spills it.

"i'm actually familiar with the supernatural." I said.

"Oh in what way?" Elijah asked.

"Well I am one." I said.

"Really what are you?" Elijah asked.

"The Savior" I said.

Elijah starts laughing out loud...


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogations

Camille POV

I open my eyes and im shocked to not see my familiar apartment wall. Instead I see a blue sky, and instead of the feel of my bed I feel something grainy beneath me. "Where am I" I thought. After about a few moments of contemplating this I slowly stand myself up. I look around and see bodies of people far in the distance. Then I look down and see bodies of familiar people around me. Rebekah, Kol, Haley, and Jackson.

"Who did this, was it Ester? " Cami got goosebumps at that thought of that name. She just found out the Mikaelsons mother was preparing her to be taken over by her. Then another thought came in her head. "Are all these people dead?". She got scared by this thought for a moment. Then she reassured herself with the realization that. Regardless if these other people are dead. Hayley, and rebekah atleast arn't. That gave me the courage to check Jacksons pulse and he was indeed breathing. I sighed in relief at this fact. Now this didn't answer any of my million other question though it atleast wasn't as bad as I thought.

A few minutes later I heard a male voice behind me say "Ay miss who might you be?". She turned around and was greeted by a man with a hook. She froze up after seeing said hook...

Klaus POV

Klaus could hear his brother along with the witch bitch. Aswell as those 2 stupid kids. He was about to make his entrance maybe grabbing one of the boys and theretening her or maybe just snap the witches neck he really was having trouble deciding. But then he heard the comversation topics and decided to listen in for a minute.

"The savior like the divine kind" he heard his brother say with a chuckle.

"Well no not really I suppose in a way but not in the way your implying. Also I am being serious, so i'd appreaciate you not laughing." The witch said.

"I mean I believe your supernatural just that title sounds so ridiculous to me." Elijah said

"Oh trust me I thought it was ridiculous when I first heard it aswell." The witch said chuckling

"So what exactly can "the savior" do" Elijah asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Well its a bit hard to explain in full..." The witch said.

"Though one thing I can do is use magic" she added sounding somewhat reluctant.

This conversation began to bore klaus so he ran towards the woman and grabbed her by the throat well holding down her arms.

Elijah POV

"Brother can you explain to me why you're conspiring with our enemies" Klaus said

"Niklaus the hell are you talking about" Elijah asked

"This witch attacked me, and is responsible for us being here" Klaus said. Elijah was a bit shocked to learn this given how he begun to somewhat trust this woman. Though he figured klaus was atleast exaggerating somewhat as always. He needed to find a non violent way to handle this. Even if she was responsible he didn't wanna kill a mother in front of her child. He knew those 2 would be here soon given how loud his brother was.

"Ok klaus can you please let go of her throat for a second?" Elijah asked.

" why the hell I would do that?" Klaus asked.

"So I can interrogate her" Elijah stated.

"Well what if she tries something" Klaus asked

"Well then you can kill her..., but please not in front of her kid or the other one" Elijah said.

"Aw but thats half the fun..but very well" Klaus said as he released her.

"Thank you Klaus" he said rolling his eyes.

Emma POV

"Is what my brother said true?" Elijah asked sternly.

I knew I had to come clean at this point if I lied itd only make things worse. "Yes and No. I did attack your brother but as I said before Im as clueless as you to why we're here."

"Why did you attack my brother in the first place." Elijah asked.

"Cause he was attacking Matthew and threatening my son" Emma said

"Well if thats the case why didn't you just tell me the truth" Elijah asked.

"I was scared of what you'd do." Emma said.

"And you are a witch, correct?" Elijah asked.

"Well no not really I suppose I have powers like a witch but im the savior" Emma said.

"Ug enough of this savior BS" Klaus said angrily "we know your workimg for our mother hell you could be our mother."

Wait what emma thought getting a very confused look on her face.

"Ok klaus thats enough." Elijah said.

"Oh don't tell me you believed that fake story" Klaus said annoyed.

"Im not saying I believe her but im atleast willing to entertain the idea" Elijah said.

"So please brother lets just leave them alone for the time being and try to figure out whats going" Elijah said

"Very well but if she turns on us..." Klaus was interupted "If she turns on us I'll be the first one to kill her" Elijah said..

Emma shuddered hearing these words. She still trusted elijah more than Klaus (I guess his name was). But she now knew that if they thought she was a threat they wouldn't hesitate to kill her or anyone she loves.

Matthew POV

Me and henry were watching Elijah and Klaus interrogate Emma from behind a tree. Henry was gonna run torwrds her. Though I held him back I didn't want Klaus or elijah attacking him (or me).

I am many things selfless is not one of them. Though I had to admit if Emma would've died here we probably would be soon to follow. Well maybe not but either way. Glad she made it. Wouldn't want the rest of the Ouat cast despising me would I. This thought made me almost laugh out loud.

After the intteorgation was over we made ourselves known. I feared Klaus or Elijah would re interrogate us but Klaus just looked over at us and looked at us with a death glare. Probably to mess with us. Which worked...

I started thinking again what everyone else is thinking of this situation and me. Should I expect another interrogation from klaus or elijah later. Or maybe even one from Emma or henry. Well guess I'll worry about that when and if it happens. Maybe not the best motto but its the one that'll keep me the calmest.

Killian POV

He and the women Camille have been spending the past half hour trying to forcibly wake people. Some peoples eyes immediatly opened then closed and some nothing happened at all. Hook wanted to make sure everyone was ok but he also wanted to search for Emma. Though he wasn't sure of leaving this women alone with everyones sleeping corpses, and he definitly didn't want to leave them alone with no one watching them.

Long story short about about a half of the people we attempted to wake up got up. Mainly storybrooke residents, including David, Mary Margret, Regina, and grumpy. I didnt even try waking up the crocodile and Serena or even Belle. Cause who knows that trouble they'd cause. I saw some of Camis people get up aswell, a brunette and a dark haired guy with curly hair. I recognized them as the people I helped cami drag out closer to the water. After that cami said that I should try waking my people up. Later on she came and helped me.

Initially everyone was looking at everyone with hostility. Though after Cami and I explained to them what happened. They started getting more worried about the people who havn't woken up.

Then David realized emma and henry were nowhere in site "Killian where is our daughter and grandson?"

"I don't know..." Killian said.

"Well why havn't you looked?" David said

"I wanted to make sure everyone else was ok?" Killian said.

"Alright listen no matter what happens to us if my duaghters missing I want you to look for her not waste 30 minutes waiting for people to wake up" David Said.

"Well I was gonna head out and look for them now. Their are tracks in the sand leading that way" Killian said pointinf.

"Oh no i'll go look for them you stay here." David said

"No i'll go look for.." Killian began to say..

"David, Hook its not the time for this. Just you two go look for emma and henry." Mary Margret said, David and killian both agreed realizing they're wasting precious time.

David gave Mary Margret a kiss then thry started heading out. Then were interrupted right before they entered the forest. "Wait..." Said the brunette women from camis group.

"No time..." David said. I thought the same thing

"Wait me and my husband Jackson would like to come along aswell" The woman said.

"Why" david asked.

"Cause 2 people in our group went off in that direction aswell." The woman said.

"Ok fine whats your name." David asked.

"Hayley, thank you" The women said

"Yea just don't slow us down and follow my lead im a excellent tracker" David said.


End file.
